


theatre kids

by trusteachother



Series: you got me in love again [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: They've just wrapped up rehearsal when he says it. They're talking about the play, just talking for the sake of talking, really, it's all old news and Jon and her are seemingly only good with words when they have to memorise them.for the drabble fest; prompt: free day.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: you got me in love again [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	theatre kids

**Author's Note:**

> double feature for this prompt! wish fullfilments only....

They've just wrapped up rehearsal when he says it. They're talking about the play, just talking for the sake of talking, really, it's all old news and Jon and her are seemingly only good with words when they have to memorise them.

“Thank you, Sansa,” Jon tells her, “I love it when you give me notes, you're so polite about it, even though you're never wrong.”

Then he leaves, disappears backstage to get his things. She's frozen in place.

She wasn't even giving him notes this time, had only done so once or twice before and had been _mortified_ to do it. Jon bringing it up so out of the blue makes her feel it was wrong, but this bad feeling only lasts until she gets home.

Of course she spends her whole weekend obsessing over it. The memory has her blushing at unfortunate times and she feels so _dumb_. It was just a passing comment, maybe Jon _is_ one of those people who just drops heart-shattering one-liners like those, thanking people just because. _I love it when you give me notes._ He wasn't being sarcastic about it, he actually looked like he did _love_ them.

Sansa can't get over that wording.

She had felt weird and out of place those few times because she was pointing out his flaws in a way, but Jon had been always so cool about it. Everytime she spoke to him, he seemed so open and interested in the conversation. Even when she went on about stuff like Agrippina the Younger and how her character really resembled her, he actually _listened._

They don't see each other until Monday. She approaches him in the hallway and Sansa thinks she can catch the minute he thinks: _“damn, this is new.”_ She doesn't mention the conversation on Friday but there's no denying it now. It did mean something else, something more.

She sees the way he looks at her when she speaks, that which was always there.

When she's kissing Jon Snow in the parking lot later that week, her back against his run-down car, her chest flush against his, his whispering “ _Sansa, Sansa”_ against her ear, she'll know that _that_ thing he said was the catalyst for their obvious flirting and long gazes but that they were always going to end up like this anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read my stuff and to the organisers of the event x


End file.
